A Flame and a Storm
by Tsunade's Apprentice
Summary: Six year old Yondaime finds himself on a team with a Sensei and Team mates stranger than he could have imagined. OC. T rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't great. It's based on an OC in Yondaimes team. I'm hoping thatI'll be able to keep it going until the fight with Kyuubi. In other words: it's going to be long! I'm palnning on putting in some lemons but this site won't allow them so I'll probably put links in for those scenes to a sight that will allow them. The rest of the story will be here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, It belongs to the almighty Kishimoto so I'm no taking any credit for it... etc

* * *

As Kaen entered the class room she felt confident. She had been up since the brink of dawn training with her father and knew that she was already beyond the level on a Genin. Looking around the room most of the other Genin were older than her, most of them about ten. But placed in between them were three or four other students her age. _Six,_ she thought, _far too young to be shinobi… But then again we are at war._

Personally she felt that the level of Genin was too high for children under the age of twelve and she knew that most of the other villagers agreed as that was what the rules had stated before. But with war everything had changed. Now even the children of her age were able to become a shinobi at any level and take on any mission normally taken on by shinobi of that level.

This morning as she had left her home her step-mother had wished her luck. She just wished it had been her real mother and that she had survived to see her on her first day as an official shinobi. But still, her mother had died when she was very young and her step-mother had almost fully taken over that position. Her father had been much less interested in the fact that today was her first day as a genin and that she would soon be facing a test. He knew that she had the skills she needed and that she was going to be a first-class ninja. She wasn't all too bothered about her first day either, she knew that today she would find out who her sensei would be and who her team mates were. That was very important to her as they would be together for a long time and would be relying on one another. But she knew the test wasn't until tomorrow so there was nothing to worry about.

She stood in the doorway and looked around for an empty seat. Most of her fellow genin didn't realize what was happening today and they had all rushed there so that they didn't miss anything and so most of the seats were already taken.

She knew almost everyone there as she had been in classes with them for a while at the academy so she knew who she would be able to bear sitting next to for the rest of the day. She had a rather short temper and an attitude most of her fellow genins despised.

In the second to back row was a boy she had seen a few times but had never spoken to and she wasn't sure of his name. He seemed to be her age, with maybe a year's difference at most. She knew that he was the current heartthrob, although she wasn't interested, and decided he was probably an unbearable big head, but decided she could put up with it for the day considering how much it would wind up all his 'fan-girls'. And that satisfaction was worth any torment.

She walked over to him and asked him to move his feet which he had comfortably stretched out onto the chair next to him. She was quite surprised when he did this without a single word of disagreement, in fact, she was sure he had given her a brief smile.

He was about her height and had spiky yellow hair with bright blue eyes and he had a very laid back attitude about him. He seemed almost as relaxed about today as she was. However he seemed lazy, his whole posture spoke of an attitude she wasn't fond of: overly laid back, not bothered and all together care free. She on the other hand had a very dignified attitude about her. Although she was calm about everything, usually letting everything just pass her by, she paid a great amount of detail to everything that she came across and was probably more perceptive than anyone in the room, including their old chunnin teacher who had just walked in.

She sat down and the room became quiet immediately, awaiting what their ex-sensei had to say. He started off with a brief explanation of why they were there and the kind of things they should expect as genin. Kaen didn't bother to listen, she already knew all of it. Her farther was a legendary ninja after all.

As their sensei spoke she noticed the open window on the other side of the classroom. There was a gentle but substantial breeze lowing in. She loved the wind, the way it was so free, and also they way it represented logic and swift action. How she wished she had gotten here earlier and sat in that seat by the window.

All of a sudden she was shocked out of her reverie by a powerful sneeze next to her. She turned around to see the usually relaxed blond boy next to her looking rather dazed as if the force of his sneeze had shocked him. He gave her an accusatory look which she silently questioned as their sensei had started talking. He pointed to her hair. She had long bright but deep red hair that feel past her waist and curled on the chair behind her but from her daily training it was damaged and floated easily on the wind and from what he signified to her that is what had happened and had caused him to sneeze.

Their sensei then left the room to collect the list of the genin teams which had been amended that morning. When he had left the room burst out in chatter once again and this time the blond sitting next to Arell turned around and started talking to her.

"So what's your name then?" he asked.

Kaen laughed and just said, "Well aren't you polite! Whatever happened to introducing yourself first!"

"Oh yeah, hadn't thought about that, sorry. My name's Uzumaki Arashi."

She had to admit she was rather surprised by him, he didn't seem big headed at all! "I'm Hatake Kaen."

"It's nice to meet you Kaen-san! Wait a minute… isn't White Fang's name Hatake?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"That must be pretty cool. So does he teach you much or does he leave that up to the academy?"

"To be honest the academy hasn't taught me anything! My dad's taught me everything. My first memory is of him teaching me basic charka control. I think I was only about two. He's mad, as soon as I walk in the house he starts my training again! I don't really mind but its so exhausting. I've never been allowed to be a kid!" she said and laughed. The truth was that she acted far too old for her age in her opinion, and in the opinions of the other kids in the academy.

"You're lucky! As soon as I get in it's 'do this, do that' the only time I get to train is at night. And then, I'm always tired when I get to class. I don't think I've ever managed to stay awake for a whole day! That's why I came bottom out of everyone who graduated, I fell asleep in the exam and I'm always tired so I'm usually so tired I do the wrong technique or I don't use enough charka… It's pretty stupid really. But hopefully once I get onto my genin team we'll spend time training and I wont have to train all night"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, my dad can't seem to find enough hours in the day to fit in all my training! So, any idea who your sensei might be or who you want it to be?"

"I'm not actually sure of who the sensei's are. I'm not too bothered though, as long as I don't get stuck with some lazy idiot haha."

"Dad said that Tsunade and Jiraiya are both taking on new students… I really don't want to be on Jiraiya's team… Apparently he's a complete pervert and I really can't be bothered with that. Tsunade'd be pretty cool though. She's really clever and everyone knows about her healing abilities."

"I've heard about Jiraiya-" But just then their chuunin sensei walked back in and the room fell into silence once again, now with everyone expectantly and nervously awaiting their placements.

The chuunin rambled on through the long list. Kaen was quite surprised by the number of new genin that had passed this time. Then she heard her name and started paying attention. To her surprise Arashi was on her team as well as anther boy called Nuka Razu. _So,_ she thought_ I'm the only girl, not that I'd expected there to be two girls on one team… This might be fun!_

One by one the sensei's came in. There were nine teams in total, more than usually got to take the genin test in one go. Tsunade walked in with Jiraiya, the last two teams were waiting and Kaen started to get nervous, _Please not Jiraiya, **Please **not Jiraiya, I'll do anything not to get him._ Then Tsunade called out for her team, team four. The other team. Kaen slammed her head down on the desk, _What have I don't to deserve this?_

* * *

Thanks for reading. I should be posting chapter 2 soon. The chapters aren't going to be long, but hopefully I'll post regulary so you'll all be satisfied.

Please let me know what you think and any ideas you may have. Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for reading chapter 1! Those of you who are Yondaime fans don't be offended by the way I'm going to write about him at first, don't worry, it will change.

Please R&R. This is my first fanfic and I'd love to know what you think of it!

I don't own Naruto etc.

* * *

Jiraiya told his team to follow him and they walked out to some benches, with a clear view of a local restaurant and Jiraiya seemed much more interested in the women going in and out for lunch than in his team. He asked them all to introduce themselves. Razu, who was also six, went first. He seemed rather shy and shocked that he had been assigned to one of the legendary sannin's team. All they really learnt about him was that his family had a long history of ninja's and he was very keen to keep that tradition going. Then it was Kaen's turn. Her farther and Jiraiya were friends, for the sake of a better word, so Jiraiya already knew a few things about her. She introduced herself and explained how she loved to learn anything new and was keen to learn medical-jutsus as well as combat nin-jutsu rather than chose one over the other. Arashi explained that he came from a civilian family and therefore only knew the techniques he had learned at the academy, he seemed a bit embarrassed at stating that after hearing his team mates family histories.

When they had all finished Jiraiya said a little bit about himself but stopped when he saw Kaen's more than disgusted look after he had started daydreaming while talking about how he was a master of stealth after his many peekings at the baths. He decided maybe he ought to be careful what he said around her, she had looked as if she had wanted to kill him in that single look. He told them that he wanted them to meet at the training grounds at eight in the morning, thereby giving himself plenty of time at the baths although he was careful not to voice that part.

The next morning Kaen woke up and looked her clock. This wasn't good, it was ten to eight – she had slept through her alarm. She rushed around the house and grabbed all the things she would need and dashed to the training grounds, amazingly enough making it there just in time.

She had no idea what the test was but she was confident she could to it, she hadn't spent nearly every waking moment, since she could remember, training just to fail a stupid genin test.

Jiraiya started to explain the rules of the test. He had a clock with him and said that by ten o'clock they would have to catch… he rummaged around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for… the two bells he held in his hand. Whoever didn't have a bell by ten would be going back to the academy, even if that meant all of them. Kaen didn't like this, she hadn't expected him to play them off against one another. _No, that can't be right. All genin teams are made up of three genins and one sensei, in other words we have to find some way for all three of us to pass. If any one of us fails we won't have a full team and we'll all have to go back to the academy…what are we supposed to do, it's a complete contradiction! _She really didn't like this. But then again there was one way to find out.

Kaen knew an easy solution to her problem. Her farther had always told her to look underneath the underneath, and she was very good at that!

Jiraiya told them to start and instantly she disappeared. _Now, to wait for him to get distracted. There!_ It was her chance, it had only been fifteen minutes when Razu had taken a chance and attacked their sensei. He couldn't even touch him, but that was enough for Kaen. After just a few seconds she had her answer, it was so obvious! _Teamwork!_

Instantly she was heading towards Arashi. She knew where he was, his stealth wasn't above average and she had sat next to him a whole day, she knew his smell.

She explained that they needed to talk to Razu and they went after him as soon as he had given up his futile onslaught of Jiraiya.

Kaen and Arashi crept toward Razu, careful not to make any noise that might cause him to move away. When they reached him the lead him out of earshot of Jiraiya. And started to plan their attack.

"We've got to work together for this, there's no way we can beat him alone." Kaen explained. "What are your strengths?"

"I'm good at charka enhanced tai-jutsu and can use a couple of higher level nin-jutsus but I can't do them for long" Razu answered.

"What kind of nin-jutsu?"

"I can control the growth and movement of roots and vines. But I can't do it for long"

"That's understandable. Causing growth takes up too much charka for most adults to maintain for long. Right, what about you Arashi?"

"I can do all the basic nin-jutsu and I'm quite good at tai-jutsu but my main strength is speed."

"Great, that's perfect! Now then I don't know how well you guys know Jiraiya, but you should be able to tell from his little introduction yesterday what his weakness is…" the two boys just looked at her with a simultaneously blank and expectant look on each of their faces. Apparently they didn't know. How she hated imperceptive people! She had trained as a shinobi all her life and had always found that all you need to do was look carefully and you'd find all the answers you needed. These two seemed blind"… **Women!** It's his biggest distraction. If we were a bit older I'd suggest Henge, but we're too young for him not to be suspicious… Am I right in saying that you're popular with the girls at the academy?" she said looking at Arashi.

"I suppose you could say that," he blushed slightly, "Why?"

She sighed, these boys really weren't quick on the uptake! "Jiraiya-sensei is a pervert to the bone, and as far as a pervert is concerned you're never too young to become a pervert-"

"But I'm not a pervert and I really don't want to become one, not if that means I'll end up like him."

"That's fine, you'll just have to convince him that you really can't be bothered to be here, that you'd much rather be out with the girls. He'll probably start talking about women, just play along. Then, when he's distracted we'll attack" she indicated Razu and herself. "At the first opportunity you grab the bells."

Then Razu spoke up, "But there's only two bells so how do we decide who gets them?"

"I don't think it'll come to that," Kaen answered. "I think this is a test for how well we work together. But if anyone goes back to the academy it'll be me."

"That's not fair. If we do get the bells then it's thanks to you. So it should be one of us that goes back." Arashi said. He felt awkward, he was at a much lower level than the rest of his team. Maybe it would be better if he went back to the academy for a year.

"No." Kaen objected. Obviously she was much cleverer than her companion, she thought. "No offence but neither of you would have had a chance of passing this if I hadn't come up with this plan. There's no guarantee that if you went back to the academy and you had to do another test like this that you'd get a chance as good as this. My dad's a genius and he's spent most of his time teaching me. I've got a much better chance of passing this test than you have, so if I did it again, I'd probably pass."

The boys looked a bit offended. "Come on you two, cheer up!" she said. "We've got just over an hour, it's time to start."

They all walked off in different directions. As Kaen crouched in the bushes she could tell that Jiraiya was getting suspicious but also bored and distracted. _Perfect!_

Arashi walked out of the trees yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Jiraiya was sitting in the middle of the clearing and watched Arashi walk towards him, waiting for his attack.

But it never came. Instead Arashi sat down next to him, put his hands behind his head and lay back. Jiraiya looked confused and noticing this Arashi explained. "I can't be bothered with this, once this is over I'm off to see my girls… Can't you just finish the test now? We aren't going to get the bells and I really want to see Kanade, have you seen her? She's **hot!**"

Kaen was nearby and could hear Arashi. She could tell that he was uncomfortable talking like that, but Jiraiya hadn't noticed and was in fact starting to like Arashi more and more. Then she heard Jiraiya start telling Arashi his tips for chatting up girls. _Come on! If anyone said that to me I'd smash his head in!_ She stopped listening. This is what she had hoped for. She could see Razu and gave him a signal telling him to get ready. Now to wait, just a little longer. There, Jiraiya had turned around and was talking animatedly to Arashi.

Kaen gave Razu the signal and they attacked him from both sides. Arashi jumped out of the way and waited for his chance. He felt useless and guilty for just standing there not fighting. But the plan was for Kaen and Razu to fight and distract their sensei and he was to get the bells. He knew that they were better fighters than him thanks to their parents. But that was going to change. If he passed this test he was going to make sure of it.

The Jiraiya went flying back. Kaen and Razu had both kicked him in the chest at the same time and the force had sent him back and he hit a tree. That was his chance. The blow hadn't harmed Jiraiya but the impact had caused him to close his eyes. When he opened them Kaen and Razu were standing in the centre of the clearing but Arashi wasn't there. Then, as quick as a flash Arashi was standing between them with the bells.

Jiraiya looked down, that couldn't be right! Arashi hadn't been anywhere near him, he'd just stood there… Until he had hit the tree and closed his eyes. But it couldn't have been him, he had no particular skills and had left the academy at the bottom of the class.

Apparently Razu and Kaen were just as surprised. _Wow_ Kaen thought_ he said he was fast but but he never said he was **that **fast. Even Jiraiya sensei couldn't see him_. She had to find out more about his skills.

Arashi handed a bell to Razu and turned to give the other to Kaen.

Kaen just turned and walked toward Jiraiya ignoring the bell being offered to her. Jiraiya was rather surprised. They had grasped the idea of the test flawlessly and their combined capabilities were far beyond those of the average six year olds although they definitely had weaknesses. He was going to enjoy teaching them.

"Well?" Kaen said standing in front of him. She only just reached past his waist but he knew from experience that she had an attitude twice that size. "Who's passed?"

Jiraiya laughed and patted her on the head. "All of you"

Arashi and Razu cheered. Kaen just smiled, she was glad she had passed but mainly she was glad that she had been right.

* * *

It wasn't really very long but hopefully that means I'll update more often. Please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for sticking with me on this fic, I know i'm not a brilliant writer but I'm doing my best.

Not much happens in this chapter but don't worry that should change next chapter. I'ma slso going to be doing my first timeskip soon althouh it won't be a big one. In this chapter I'm really just trying to show a bit of the releationships forming between the three genin as they're going to be really important later in the story.

Thanks for the reviews you sent me last time, they're much appreciated!

* * *

As Jiraiya sat and watched his three students train he felt proud. They were so young and yet they were proving themselves to be more than worthy of the title of genin. It had been slightly over six months since he had started training them and they had all come on in leaps and bounds.

Arashi was a different person, whereas when he had first joined the team he only had very limited basic jutsus from the academy he now had a wide range of much more complicated jutsus that most genin couldn't master. Jiraiya had noticed that his chakra control was very poor but instead he had very large amounts of chakra so it didn't make much of a difference. He had taught the three of them to tree and water walk and he had seen a huge improvement in Arashi after that although it had taken him a long time to master. Now his control was better, but still much worse that that of his team mates, and he was able to master most jutsus Jiraiya had shown him.

Razu was very skilled in tai-jutsu. He had grown in the six months he had been with Jiraiya and it had helped him fight. He had good stamina and was able to keep on practicing tai-jutsu long after the other two were worn out. He had also become much more confident and was asking for help when he needed it whereas to start with he had kept quiet and never asked for help. This was improving his nin-jutsu and he was now skilled in his family's techniques. When Jiraiya had taught the three of them to tree and water walk he had picked both up fairly quickly as he had already learnt the basics off his parents.

Kaen had become an outstanding kunoichi. Jiraiya had always found that kunoichi naturally had less stamina, and therefore chakra, than men. Usually the difference was somewhat noticeable. Kaen on the other hand had almost the same amount of chakra as the boys. On top of that she had perfect control which allowed her to use her chakra to its full potential. He had taught her a number of techniques and she had learnt them immediately. Jiraiya assumed that was due to her father. He had known Sakumo for a long time although they were not close. Sakumo never repeated himself. This had probably led to Kaen being such a fast learner. She had already mastered tree and water walking as well as a number of other jutsus before leaving the academy and this meant that she was far ahead of her team mates.

To start with they hadn't been a team. They worked together when they were instructed to but in generally they did not help each other. Kaen had a rather arrogant air around her and she felt that if you had a problem then it was yours to sort out, not hers. Razu had been remarkably shy in the beginning. He had felt intimidated by Kaen and never asked her for help. Arashi had been very willing to work in a team but Kaen hadn't responded to his efforts very well. She preferred to train alone and he was too loud for her. Razu had also not asked and therefore Arashi decided that he would train at every opportunity he was given. The others were already ahead of him so he wouldn't waste his time trying to talk to them if it wasn't going to work.

However Jiraiya was pleased to say this had changed. Kaen was still very arrogant and Razu was very submissive. This worked quite well as Kaen soon started to get annoyed by her Sensei's refusal to teach her anything more, or even allow her to train any more, until the boys had mastered the technique they had been given. This was his attempt to make her help them. And it worked. She soon began helping them. She was a naturally friendly person and so, when she had helped them it had been in a friendly manner.

Arashi was somewhere in the middle of the two extremes presented by Kaen and Razu. He was neither dominant or submissive and acted as a mediator between the two. He stopped Kaen belittling Razu or purpose or inadvertently and he stopped Razu being so shy. And so a friendship was formed between the three of them.

* * *

Today they had all been learning new jutsus. Razu was learning a variation of his growth jutsu, Arashi was learning a fire jutsu and Kaen was learning a gen-jutsu.

When they finished they came and sat down. "So what next Sensei?" Kaen asked.

"I've got us a new mission for us, not a D rank either. We're going to the grass country, escorting a business man. It'll take us about two weeks."

"At last! When do we leave?" Razu asked. He had been getting bored of all the D rank missions but usually kept quiet about it.

"Tomorrow morning at 8am. If any of you are late there'll be trouble! I'll see you tomorrow!" Jiraiya said as he stood up and left.

The three genin looked at each other excitedly. It was going to be the first time they would leave the village and none of them could wait. They continued their training until sunset and they sat down.

* * *

"Do you two want to stay at mine tonight?" Kaen asked. Her father was away on a mission and Yanagi, her fathers new wife wouldn't mind if they stayed. Again. They had stayed there the last three nights and had stayed awake all night talking, causing them to be late to their training two days running.

Arashi agreed immediately, not wanting to have to go home and spend the night alone again. He didn't like going home. His apartment had been too empty since his father had died. Razu agreed but had to check with his parents first so they walked into the city toward Razu's home.

"Can we get some ramen?" Arashi asked. Kaen was used to this and didn't even bother answering because she knew no matter what her answer was he would still get ramen.

They reached Razu's house and asked his mother if he could stay for the night. She said yes so he went in to get some clothes for the next day. Kaen and Arashi waited outside.

"You liked that jutsu you learnt today didn't you?" Kaen asked.

"Yeah, it was really easy! I don't know why Jiraiya-sensei said it was difficult… How did you know that?" Arashi answered.

"You learnt it quickly, you usually learn jutsus quickly if you like them. Sensei was right, it is a difficult jutsu to master –"

"It wasn't honestly! –"

"_Because_ it takes large amounts of chakra and good control. Most people have very poor control when they're using large amounts of chakra because attacks like that usually use up most of your chakra. But you have such large amounts of chakra that for you that's the amount of chakra you usually produce, normally it just goes to waste though. You're used to manipulating such large quantities of chakra so for you it was easy. You are getting better though! You did well today" Kaen explained.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was learning to cast gen-jutsu. It's not too hard but it's not easy if you haven't actually got anyone to use it on and you're really just casting out chakra with some illusion on it. You can't tell if it's powerful enough, or detailed enough. At the moment it's really just a waste of chakra." She said looking at her watch, where was Razu. "So, are you getting ramen?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"I will if you have some spare money. I left my money at home so if you lend me some I'll pay you back at home." She said. She was getting hungry by now and she didn't really dislike ramen as much as she made out, in fact she rather liked it.

He searched through his pockets and finally pulled out some money. He counted it and looked back up. "I haven't got enough for two. I've got about half of what you'd need. Ask Razu if he can lend you the rest."

"What's that about me?" Razu asked from in the hallway of his house where he was putting his sandals back on.

"Could you lend me some money to get ramen? Arashi's got half so you won't have to pay for all of it and I'll pay you back as soon as we get back to my house."

"Yeah, I've got some money in my pack." He answered while closing the door.

They made their way back onto the streets and toward Ichiraku where all three of them bought ramen to take back to Kaen's.

"So what do you think the mission is going to be like?" Razu asked.

"I don't know but I'm really looking for ward to seeing what's outside the village. I've been just outside the village but never vary far. I wonder what grass country is like?" Arashi answered excitedly.

"Dad said it was smaller than Konoha but it's still a major shinobi country so don't forget that and start messing around or getting over excited!"

"I'm really looking forward to leaving the village! It's only a C rank so it's basically going to be a D rank but outside the village. The mission itself isn't going to be anything special." Razu explained to the others.

"That's true… _but_, it pays better! And once we've done a few C rank missions we can take the chuunin exam!" Kaen retorted.

When hey reached the Hatake household they took ff their shoes and walked inside "Konbanha!" They all called out.

"Yanagi-san, you don't mind if they stay again tonight do you?" Kaen asked.

"Of course not. What time does your training start tomorrow, I'll wake you up so you aren't late again." She answered.

"We haven't got training tomorrow – we're going on a C rank mission to the grass country!" Arashi told her. He obviously wasn't half as perturbed by the thought of a long distance D rank mission as the others were.

"That'll be nice for you won't it! It'll be a bit lonely here but that's ok. So how long is that going to take you?"

"Probably a week and a half to two weeks. The grass country's quite far away and we're travelling with a civilian so we can't move very fast. We're meeting Sensei at 8:00 tomorrow morning." Razu answered her.

They all sat down and ate their ramen, Arashi complaining that he only had one bowl. After that they went to Kaen's room talked for a while and finally fell asleep.

Yanagi walked to the open door of Kaen's bedroom. She wasn't a ninja herself and she couldn't understand how these three children managed to do what they did, and let alone how their parents could let them. They were in the middle of a war and she knew that once they had done a few C rank missions they'd be out there fighting that war too. Sakumo knew that better than anyone and yet when she had asked him to keep Kaen from the academy for another year he had answered "The village needs every shinobi available. She has the skill and I will not withhold it from the village regardless of her age or the risks."

She had watched them that evening. She had seen them train many times but the times when they were together after training were the ones she loved: it was when they behaved like children and that made her happier than anything.

She shut he door and went to bed.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't very long.

If you've got any ideas for what could happen in the mission I'd be gland to hear them so put them in a review if you like. Actually that goes for any ideas at all, not just for the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again every body, I am SO sorry about the huge wait. I don't like excuses but I will say to my defence I have been busy and in the small bits of time I had to work on this I just haven't had the time to get into it and get any ideas.

This chapter is a bit short but I thought I'd post this now rather than making you wait any longer. I'm already working on chapter 5 so I won't make you wait long. Promise!

Sorry I haven't answered any reviews, I'll be doing that tonight and tomorrow. Sorry

* * *

**Smack.**

Kaen woke with a start. Arashi had just rolled over and stretched out his arm, smacking her in the face. She pushed his arm away and looked at the time, 5:47. _I might as well get up, at least I won't have to fight with these two over who gets the bathroom. _She rolled out of bed and went to clean her teeth and take a shower.

When Kaen had finished in the bathroom it was already quarter past six, but when she walked back into her room the boys were still asleep, both snoring loudly. She walked to her wardrobe and got dressed then she waked to the bed and took hold of the cover in both hands and pulled it off the bed. The boys moaned at their disturbed sleep. Razu started to wake up but as usual Arashi simply curled up tightly, trying to keep warm. That was their cue. They both started tickling him: if he wouldn't wake up it was his own fault.

Razu and Arashi had stayed at Kaen's house a number of times. Every time Razu and Kaen had had to wake Arashi up and so far tickling was the best method. To start with he swatted at their hands while he was still half asleep. When that didn't work he started to wake up and tried the same method again. After a minute or two he was awake after having fallen out of the bed.

Razu took a shower next, followed by Arashi and by ten past seven they had all finished their breakfast. The three genin went back to Kaen's room and sorted their packs then left to meet Jiraiya. They knew they were early but they didn't want to be late, they all wanted to see what was outside the village. A whole new world none of them had ever seen before.

Jiraiya walked toward the bridge at quarter to eight, he wanted to be there before his students, mainly just so that he could wind them up by complaining about them being late, even f they weren't. He was quite surprised when he came into sight of the bridge and found all three of his genin there already. They were all sitting on the railings of the bridge talking about the mission they were about to leave on. He walked up to them "You three are early aren't you, couldn't you wait to spend more time with your amazing sensei?" He loved winding them up and he knew this would at least set Kaen off.

Sure enough she had to challenge him "Why don't you show us what's so amazing about you then sensei?"

"Ok then, if that's what you want" He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small notebook. "This is just some of why I'm so amazing! No pervert has ever been able to gather this much information without being caught and having it taken away!" '_That should really push her over the edge, she'll kill me if I carry on! Ha, she's so easy to annoy, it's just too much fun._

"You're disgusting sensei! Can we leave now please?" She said as she stood up. She knew he was just trying to wind her up and unfortunately he knew just how to do it. She couldn't believe he had just admitted to being a pervert and he wasn't even ashamed of it!

"Yeah sensei, can we leave yet? I really want to get going!" Arashi said. He had seen these little game between them before and although he found them funny the last thing he wanted all the way to Grass country was them arguing.

"Ok then, let's go." He said as he led the way off the bridge and away from Konoha.

* * *

They travelled west from Konoha, through the forests. It was a warm sunny day. The weather had been dry and so there was no humidity to make the heat uncomfortable.

All three of the genin had been in the forest outside Konoha before, chasing lost pets, so the area they were currently in was familiar to them. After another half hour however all three of them where in unknown territory, for them anyway. Jiraiya watched them as they pointed out features in the forests and the surrounding land to one another. It had been a long time since his first mission outside Konoha but watching his students brought back the memories of his awe at seeing a new world. His students however had the luck of getting along and being able to share their feelings whereas his team had always been fighting, even from the first day.

After about two hours they cleared the forest and soon came upon small towns. Some of them they had heard of, Jiraiya of course knew all of them and probably for the wrong reasons, Kaen thought.

At midday they sat down at the side of the road to have lunch. They weren't out of Konoha yet but Jiraiya didn't mind that, he had given them more than they needed because he wanted then to see their surroundings rather than rush through them just to get to a mission. The journey to Grass country only took two days to get there and back at a normal shinobi's speed but their client, who they were meeting in Kusagakure to bring back to Konoha, wanted to stop off at a number of villages on the way back. This meant that the journey was going to be a lot longer than that. Then he also had to take into consideration the fact that, unlike older shinobi, his students needed a lot of sleep because of their age, but that would probably be the same amount as their client anyway so he didn't think it would make a huge difference although it would slow them down a bit. Also, again because of their age, they needed more food than an older shinobi. This meant more stops. He really didn't mind though, he liked his students and he was willing to wait for them a while. He wasn't one to rush anyway.

As they were eating they started discussing the mission.

"So what are we actually doing on this mission Sensei? All you told us is that we're escorting a business man and that we're going to grass country. Why is it going to take two weeks?" Arashi asked.

"Well as you can see we haven't got the client with us which means that we're meeting him in Kusagakure. He's going to have a few of his products with him, not many, just a small bag for each of you to carry, and he wants to visit the villages and towns on the way to Konoha. He wants to stay in some of the towns for about two or three days which gives you time to explore and us time to train. His name is Takeuchi-san." They continued to talk about the details of the mission and finally packed up heir belongings and carried on.

* * *

A few hours later they reached a medium sized town where Jiraiya decided to stay for the night, despite the fact that it was only four in the afternoon. He walked into a small hotel and booked the room for the night. Because Arashi, Kaen and Razu were so young they weren't allowed to have separate rooms so they ended up sharing a four person room. As Jiraiya was doing this Razu Spoke up.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, why are we stopping so early?"

"Because I like this town, it's full of beautiful young girls." Jiraiya said, almost drooling at the thought. At this Kaen rolled her eyes, took the keys off Jiraiya and walked toward their room with the two boys in tow.

Kaen opened the door and dropped down on the nearest futon. They had been walking all day and her legs were starting to get tired. "So what did you think?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great! Everything's so different here and we aren't even that far away from home yet!" Razu said as he sat down on the next bed along. "There's hardly any shinobi here either! It's really strange."

"Yeah! It's Different to Konoha… But I can't wait to see grass country! Think about it, another country! If its different here just imagine how different it's gonna be there!"

They carried on talking until just a couple of hours later they fell asleep.

* * *

Once again sorry about the wait. I'll accept any flames for being so slow, I deserve them. 


End file.
